The Better Weasley
by moonstonedawn
Summary: A story about Fred and Hermione realizing what they should have been :


Fremione Fan fiction.

We both sat at the dinner table of number twelve grimmuald Place. I was ever so painfully aware of her presence, from her adorably awkward bushy brown hair to the shimmer in her beautiful eyes, easily noticeable in the dim room. Any wizard would be lucky to have her. I had her, I knew it too. I had her all to myself and I blew it. I wanted to start over, to be able to hold her again. But what if she said she never wanted to speak to me again? What if she hates me? I could never risk that. So for now I must love her from afar. I, Fred Weasley, am in love with Hermione Granger and was, for once, speechless. It was no mystery how this all started. It was around mid-term before Christmas in y final year at Hogwarts, her fifth. I was busy working with George on our products treats that make you ill, quite brilliant if I do say so myself. I was busy but when Hermione asked me to join Dumbledore's army there was no way I could say no to her. I was smitten, and the meetings were brilliant. The Room of Requirement was a genius invention. A room that could be whatever you wanted, whenever you needed it. Genius. That room was where my days peaked, just seeing Hermione in there smiling and cursing my idiot brother could make me smile even if I was lonely. I loved to see her, anytime, at meetings, meals in the great hall, in the corridors, anytime was golden time to me. One afternoon Hermione grabbed my sleeve while I was on my way to potions and dragged me behind a wall. "Fred" she said with a dart of her lovely eyes, trying to avoid being seen I suppose. "I need your help, meet me in the library after dinner tonight." And with those words she released her grip on me and darted off quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. I was baffled, it was peculiar really, and why would she need to be so secretive with me? We were friends, but I didn't have time to question it and besides, no way would I pass up a chance to be alone with Hermione. After dinner in the Great Hall I snuck off to the library to meet with the girl of my dreams. I looked around nervously and when I didn't spot her I was confused. Then suddenly, much like in the hall that afternoon, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows. I let out a small yelp and instantly a dainty hand covered my mouth. "Her-my-ne" I forced through her fingers. She took her hand off me mouth and gave me the 'be quiet' motion. "What is with all of this secrecy?" I whispered. A looked crossed her face and I couldn't quite tell if it was frustration or just a general 'shut up Fred' look. "I need your help." She spat out rather awkwardly. "I-I've been asked to a Christmas ball, and I don't remember how to dance. I-I need you to teach me." I looked at her funny. "Me? Why me?" I whispered in genuine confusion. "I saw you dancing at the Yule ball last year." Was her response. I was stunned but there was no way I was going to turn down this type of offer. I smiled and agreed to help her. A look of relief passed over her face, and was then replaced with a disappointed face. "But where can we practice where no one will find us?" She said. "Isn't it obvious?" I spoke with a grin. "The Room of Requirement." We had time so with the aid of my knowledge of the castle we snuck off to the special wall of the castle. I walked past it three times and a large door appeared. I opened it for her and we walked into a grand ballroom. On one side was a rack of ballgowns, all of them were exactly Hermione's size. And on the left there was a rack with dress robes. My size of course. And in between was a large expansive dance floor. It was exactly what we needed. Hermione went to her side behind the changing screen and put on a gown. I put on my dress robes and heard her call out. "Fred could you help me?" I walked across the floor, my feet echoing throughout the giant room. I came up to Hermione to find the she needed the back of her gown fastened. I was in heaven. There were fifteen buttons. Starting in the small of her back and going up. I began to button them slowly, savoring the moment. My fingers brushed against her back and instantly I felt her shiver. "I'm sorry" I said. "I didn't mean to startle you." I quickly finished and we got to work. She was a natural. Picking up on every step instantly it was as if she already knew them. But I knew better than to question my good fortune. We danced the night away, for hours it seemed, but when we exited the Room of Requirements we found that no time had passed. The room had stopped time for us. We could spend days in there and not miss a thing. I began to cook my plan for winning her over. Weeks passed we met in the room of requirement often, so often in fact that she was an excellent dancer yet she continued to schedule meetings. I began to wonder if there was an ulterior motive. I soon had my answer. We set up for another dancing session when Hermione came out in her gown I was stunned. This wasn't like any gown she had worn before. She looked amazing, a vision of pure beauty. I wanted nothingmore than to take her into my arms and kiss her. But what could I do. "Hermione," I said hoping she didn't notice how out of breath I was. "You-you look, absolutely gorgeous." She blushed the pink in her cheeks standing out against her skin and the Easter sky blue dress she wore. She walked towards me, her shoes making lovely clicking sounds against the expansive floor. I held out my arm in an attempt to seem composed when really, my heart was beating faster than I'd ever known it to before and my palms were sweaty, a million thoughts of her racing through my head, there was no way I could stay away from her any longer. I took her hand in mine and could instantly tell that this was not an ordinary lesson to her either. She ad something in mind and I was anxious to find out what it was. We walked onto the dance floor and like every other meeting music began playing from some unknown source. But this music was different than it had always been. It was much more romantic and sweet. I was beginning to think that maybe I was going crazy but then I realized I was practically inside Hermione's dress we were that close together, and I decided to just go for it. I took my finger placed it under her chin and tilted her face up, as if by magic we seemed to have not moved at all but our lips were connected. It was magical. She tasted so sweet, as though she had been sipping on sugar all night. Breaking that one kiss apart was harder than I ever imagined it would be. We both retreated but a centimeter feeling each others hot breath on our lips. She looked up into my eyes with her own and without her saying a thing I knew she was happy. And I was happy too; I had the most beautiful, brilliant witch in the world in my arms, who wouldn't be happy? I took in every detail never wanting to forget the moment, although I knew I never would. The song we were swaying to ended and she untangled herself from me. "Fred," she said softly. "this was wonderful. But I can't have anyone know about this, about us. Things would happen, people would talk. Can we keep this hushed up? Just until I can sort a few things out?" I was disappointed sure, but she only needed it quiet for a while. I could handle this, we had all the time in the world. The next day at breakfast I was stunned to see Hermione's eyes to be red from what I assumed to be crying. I wanted to take her, hold her while she cried and let her know that everything would be okay. I just gave her a look, she shared my glance and knew what I wanted. She excused herself, and a few moments later, so did I. I found her in the room of requirements crying. The room had changed. It was a small cozy bedroom with a roaring fireplace. I knew she needed to be comforted and so I walked over to the bed on which she sat and just held her. I tried to coax out of her what was wrong but she only hiccupped a few times and told me not to worry, that she was fine. "Bloody hell Hermione," I said. "You are everything but fine, what's wrong?" "I just, I really like you Fred. But there is someone else, the boy who invited me to the ball, I can't' just leave him." She said tearfully. "Who is it?" I asked, hoping in was just someone I didn't know. But I wasn't that lucky for no sooner had the words passed my lips she let out a sob and whispered. "Ron." I jumped up absolutely mortified. "Ron? My brother? Hermione, he doesn't care for you like I do. Hell, he barely even notices how wonderful, beautiful, and smart you are. You deserve to be with someone who will hold you when you cry. Someone who will whisper how beautiful you are into your ears while we dance under the stars." I said with such intense feeling and love. "Hermione I love you. Let me take you to the Christmas ball. I promise to treat you like the lady you truly are." She sighed and a small grin appeared on her lips. And with a sniffle of her nose she said, "alright Fred. I'll go to the ball with you." A broad smile crossed my lips. "But you're telling Ron." I told Ron and he took it surprisingly well. Without saying anything rude, I suppose he was happy that I was in love, or he was just really out of it. But this meant Hermione and I could go public. We sat together at meals, held hands in the corridors and kissed in the common room. We were so happy I think people were starting to get quite sick of us. The ball was approaching and we were both ready. I really hoped she wore her blue dress again. The one she wore that wonderful night we shared our first kiss. I wondered how I got so lucky as to have her all to myself but I couldn't think on that too long for it was class time. Weeks passed and suddenly we were back at grimmuald place preparing for the ball. I was thrilled to see she was indeed wearing the blue dress. The same blush touching her cheeks as the night we kissed. I took her hand and off we went. We danced and danced and then Hermione excused herself to go to the restroom. I left to go get a breath of air and what should happen but I walk outside the tents and find Hermione kissing my brother. I took one look at the scene, calmly walked over and tapped Ron on the shoulder from behind. And as he turned around Hermione saw me and without giving her, or Ron, any time to react I punched Ron square in the jaw and disaparated. I went to my room at number 12 and just lay in bed. I knew no one would ever see me cry, because that night was the first time I had in a very long time. But I loved Hermione and she was stolen by my own brother. How dare he. And her. I can't believe I thought she would just leave him for good. When the family came home and Hermione came in to talk I pretended to be asleep and she whispered as she left "I love you Fred." I woke up the next morning disoriented, still in shock over the events of the night. Harry, George, Ginny, even Dad tried to talk to me but I refused. Hermione finally cornered me in my room and said this. "Fred I love you. What happened with Ron was nothing. I promise." "Oh you promise do you?" I yelled with rage building up inside of me. "You promise? Just like you promised you loved me? Just like you PROMISED you would go to the ball with me? What is a promise to you? NOTHING. YOUR WORD MEANS NOTHING GET OUT OF MY ROOM." I yelled at her in anger, in pain. And tears welled up in her eyes as she walked out. This brings us to the present. I blew it with Hermione and I wanted her back. But how could I risk the fragility of both our hearts with that? I guess there was only one way to find out. It was time to man up and face the music. "Hermione?" I said gently after dinner. "Can we talk?" "Talk or yell?" She said bitterly. "I am sorry Hermione. What was I to think? I know we made some mistakes and I know I regret mine. Can we just go back to before this all happened? I love you. Can we be together again?" "Oh Fred." She said with tear-filled eyes. "I love you. Yes." And with that we kissed. How the two of us will turn out, only fate knows. But I do know that I love her. And I always, always will.


End file.
